


don't make me choose // love him right

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cady's Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: quick angsty drabble! haven't written shipfics in a while so yeah
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Cady's Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	don't make me choose // love him right

**Author's Note:**

> quick angsty drabble! haven't written shipfics in a while so yeah

“Don’t make me choose between you and him!” Kei yells, dress-shirt a crumpled mess, the fabric protesting against his big movements. His hair is askew from the amount of times he’d ran his fingers through them, a messy patch of golden locks that Tadashi once adored so much. 

“Why, because you’ll choose him?” Tadashi replies, equally loud, tears in his eyes. He doesn’t need to see the distraught expression on Kei’s face to get his answer. It’s always _him_ , Tadashi thinks— _Him_ and never _me_. A bittersweet taste lingers in his mouth, like a cup of hot chocolate with only cocoa powder and a lacking pinch of sugar. 

“Yeah.” Kei says softly, looking away because _how could he face Tadashi_? “Because I’d choose him.” He goes silent, ready to flinch while Tadashi screams at him, yells at him, curses at him— But it never comes. “I’d choose him.” 

He doesn’t quite know why he repeats it, but the second time makes Tadashi nod— In acceptance, perhaps— And the freckled man gets up with a sad smile.

For a moment, Kei _wishes_ that Tadashi had gotten angry instead. It’d be easier— For Tadashi— To leave in fury, hateful of the blonde, burning away the precious CDs of their memories. And the blonde could live, knowing that his lover would never forgive him for a mistake that should never be forgiven. 

But then Tadashi _laughs_ , and it speaks of how bitter he feels, how he doesn’t want to leave but he _will_. 

“I love you.” Kei blurts, cutting off Tadashi’s laugh. “I did. I really did, Tadashi.” 

Neither of them miss the way Kei switches to a past tense in the middle. “You know, Kei, my mother once told me,” Tadashi says with a sad smile, meeting his soon-to-be-former partner’s golden irises. “If you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second.” 

And then Tadashi gets up, and he grabs most of his necessities— His clothes, his books, his belongings. Kei is too busy staring at the same spot on the coffee table to notice Tadashi secretly stashing one of the framed photos of them together. 

“ _Goodbye_ , Kei.” Tadashi says, looking back from the open door of their apartment, bag in hand. “ _Please love him right_.” 

Then he closes the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
